


Sherlollipops - Derby

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [207]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John being a little shit, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: sherlollyisamazing on tumblr said: AU where Molly plays roller derby when she’s not in the morgue and Sherlock finds this out when a case takes him to a bout. (Me: Slightly altered ending from what I posted on tumblr)





	

He knows he’s staring, he knows his mouth is open and he’s gaping like a dying codfish and John is chortling at him but he just. Doesn’t. _Care_. Because Molly Hooper is sweeping by him on the outside curve of the rink, brutally elbowing an opposing player in her left _costae fluitantes_ without so much as slowing and it’s entrancing. He’s always known how fierce Molly is - well, perhaps not always, not in the first few months of their acquaintanceship - but certainly in more recent years. Unconsciously he reaches up and fingers his cheek, the memory of three well-deserved slaps causing a ghost-tingle, and he slowly begins to smile.

He’s still smiling when the match ends and he finds himself waiting outside the _Thoracic Vertebrates_ ’ changing room. Molly rolls up to him, blinking in surprise and then blushing a bit. “Oh,” she says. “I suppose I should have known you’d deduce it one of these days.”

He doesn’t reply, just pulls her closer; on her skates she’s taller but he still has to lean down a bit to capture her lips with his. She squeaks in surprise but quickly melts into his embrace, while her team-mates hoot and clap and whistle their approval in the background.

“Molly Hooper,” he whispers against her lips when the kiss ends, “will you never stop surprising me?”

“I certainly hope not,” she murmurs in reply, more than a hint of laughter in her voice.

“I rather suspect you won’t,” he admits, then sends her off to change, watching in admiration as she makes her dexterous way into the room full of women chattering excitedly about winning tonight’s match.

“Suspect got away because you finally decided to have a little canoodle with Molly,” he hears John grouse from behind him.

Sherlock shrugs. “Looks like you may have lost this one,” John further needles him, although there’s no real rancor in his voice.

Sherlock smiles, a private smile. He may have lost the case (although only for tonight; petty drug dealers like the one they were following are no real challenge), but as he catches another glimpse of Molly removing her skates, he knows damned well that everyone has come out a winner tonight.

Especially himself.


End file.
